How To Marry Your Step-Sister's Husband
by Rui-Etoille Suzuki
Summary: Yuya, an intern at a New York magazine suddenly finds herself being flown off to Japan for her step-sister's wedding. If only things went according to plan maybe she wouldn't find herself in this predicament; where she ended up marrying her step-sister's husband. Follow her internal mourning as Yuya finds herself unsuccessfully dealing and disagreeing to her new married life...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI DEEPER KYO. But the characters not featured on the original Samurai Deeper Kyo manga and anime belong to me and so does the plot of this story. Anyone can write an inspiration from this but please do not take the story as your own. Thanks~...happy reading ^.^_

 **Chapter 1 – The inevitable**

Have you ever had a day where you just wish everything could be forgotten? Where things could just magically vanish from people's memories? No?! Well I have and today is one of those days. It all started about a month ago, give or take. Anyways, things always begin a little bit chaotic for me…

" _Yuya have you edited that report from Mitch yet?"_

" _Yuya don't forget your review for tomorrow's paper!"_

" _Yuya Shirley wants that cover from Halle on her desk now!"_

" _Yuya why haven't I got my coffee yet?"_

" _Yuya can you fix the printer it's broken again!"_

 _Yuya, Yu-ya, YUYA!_

Yeah. I'm a writer, well a journalist, well not yet but I will be. I work for the _New York Life & Style Magazine_, the magazine covers from politics to celebrity news and fashion to business,it pretty much has a bit of everything. But its biggest selling market is the celebrity and fashion column, no surprise there.

At the moment, I'm still an intern in the celebrity section, but my goal is to write for the economics and agriculture column. What?! Did you think I was some Malibu Barbie that just wants to write about fashion and fame?! Well not me. I suppose I was majorly influenced by my parents. Dad was a writer for Trade and Professional magazines he also published a few books on agriculture and mum was a journalist on business and economy. They were amazing writers as well as being amazing parents, but sadly they passed when I was 10. They were coming home for my birthday when their jet crashed…

Anyway, today started out as always: running late and getting tea and cinnamon bun on the way to the subway, make coffee for everyone and prepare the morning briefing and make small talks with Kelly, my best friend and partner here.

She's my best friend because she's the only person who knows my insane moments and still likes hanging out with me. In all honesty, this girl has stuck to me since high school she just can't seem to part herself from me. I'm joking, but we have been friends since high school all through college, despite being in different continents and now here being interns together.

Oh, are you wondering how old we are? Well, Kelly's 23 and I'm 18 well almost 19. Yes, you guessed it right, I skipped a few grades. I was 16 when I entered college, but studied in England whilst Kelly went to Yale. I was 14 when I entered second year high school, that's when I met Kelly, as you'd imagine she was the popular cool girl and I was the awkward overly shy new kid. Hey, what can I say opposites attract.

"Hey! Earth to Yuya!" a hand waved in front of my face.

"What? Oh, hey! What is it?" turning I saw her outfit for today, lilac cotton polo shirt tucked under faded denim knee high skirt and black ankle boots, with her hair in a pin-up bun. Very nice.

I, myself, am wearing a beige camisole top under a faded pastel pink oversize fluffy cropped cardigan, my favourite by the way, tucked under a dark navy blue plated high wasted skirt, peep toe heels and…

"Are you wearing reading glasses?" seeing her mortified face somehow brings joy to my day.

"Yeah, don't worry its fake" I said tying up my hair to a high ponytail.

"Why are you wearing fake glasses and those types even! You look like 'Nadia the Nerd' from home ec." See don't you just love those frowns, the confused and dazzled expression and her endless humour. "Hello? Am I talking a wall here!"

"I was just thinking how much I love being your best friend" I said teasingly.

Taking the glasses off my face she retorted "Yeah well soak it up because with you in those things this friendship may not last long!"

As I finished tying my hair I was about to put the glasses back on when she broke them in two and dumped them in the bin. Seriously.

"So, are you going to tell me why you decided to dress up as Nadia for today and what made you seem like a human wall?"

"Jess got me a date tonight, shhh calm down! It's not like that! You know every time she tries to hook us up with guys they're always _her_ type. So, I was hoping to seem more I don't know strict lady-like and even more 'undateable'." Seriously the mere mention of me and dating gets her so hyped up. Is it really that incredible that I'm dating?!

"Yes, yes, it is!" she answered a thought in my head.

"Will you please stop answering to my narrations." Huffing I turned towards my computer and opened my mail.

"Okay so that answers those glasses. What about this, you being so, weird, well weirder." Sitting next to me she looked at my emails.

"This is why!" I turned the screen towards her to let her read the contents of the email "It's an email from Nozumo."

"My step-sister is getting married" I sighed.

"Congratulations-or not. Wow you'd think it a funeral than a wedding with you looking like that, shouldn't you be happy for her?" she raised a questioning perfectly drawn eyebrow.

"Yeah it's great and I'm happy for her, really I am. It's just I haven't been home since…"

"Maybe this is fate telling you it's time, time to forgive yourself and time to move on. Besides I'm sure they're all missing you. Plus, you could really use the vacation, I mean you're starting to have lines _the_ lines and you're barely in your 20s." She nudges my chair to the side so she could fully face the computer.

"Oh, I have a great idea!" I said beaming at her "How about you come with me?! That way you could also meet my family and haven't you always wanted to visit Japan! Now you can, think of all those takoyaki, the amazing onsen spa, Tokyo tower! Come on it'll be like our little holiday, I'll even pay for your plane ticket!" I said emphasising the enticement.

"Yeah, that sounds really great and I would love to" she paused to look at me then turned back to the screen and typed away continuing "but I can't. Your brother said the wedding will take place next month. I'm going to Paris next month remember? My mum's getting married _again_ and as much as I really don't want to be there I can't exactly just leave her maid of honourless!"

"Yeah but the dates are different, you can attend your mum's wedding and still have plenty of time to go to Japan with me. I can just tell Nozumo I'll only be staying for a week just for the wedding…" Kelly's looking at me as if it's impossible. Well, I guess I can't really force her to go.

"She wants me to go with them for their honeymoon. They're going on a cruise, she said something like bonding with the stepsiblings during that time or something" she apologised and then brightened up again.

"I just had a great idea! Why don't you invite Mahiro?! I'm sure she'd love to go with you to Japan! She hasn't been home for two years now because she hates flying alone and with you she could have a free plane ticket there and back! It's perfect!"

"Not exactly!" I had to intervene with her 'great idea' she means well but there's just one little problem. "She's not exactly talking to me at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Seriously what is that girl doing in my computer?! If I didn't know her any better, I would seriously think she's being rude I mean she's not even looking at me as she's talking.

"Do you remember Thanksgiving Day? Jess invited Shinrei and Mahiro despite not being close to them. And well, ever since that day the two just hit it off I guess, because now they're dating." It always gets me feeling a little bit embarrassed and uncomfortable talking about other people's relationship status.

"Oh please! Those two dating? I have never heard of anything so funny. Besides it's not so much as dating as more like hooking up, you know friends for benefits. Besides so? What does that have to do with her not talking to you?!" Now she decides to give me her full undivided attention, this girl was made for the celebrity and gossip column.

"Well, dating is where it will eventually lead to and Jess said it's a little bit uncomfortable for Mahiro to be around me, because you know" I wonder when I'll finally be able to talk about relationships and such without feeling awkward about it like normal people.

"Okay, first of all everybody and I mean eve-ry-body knows that Shinrei is _still_ in love with you! Don't look at me like that you know it's true! Let me finish! Plus, you two broke up like centuries ago she needs to get over that!"

"It's only been a year and we did not date. The guy barely courted me." Not that I agree with Kelly about him liking me. I mean we just weren't meant to be, besides he didn't seem all that interested. He only courted me for like a month then just gave up and we only had two dates during that month. So, I thought it would be best to just end the whole thing. Plus, a month of courting?! I hardly call that being in a 'relationship'.

"Whatever look the point is, wait what was the point in all of this?!" That's exactly what I've been thinking. We completely lost track of the important issue at hand-which is me having to go back possibly on my own.

"You know I could just email Nozumo and tell him interns are not allowed holidays and we just started." Am I sad?! A little, I mean I do miss my brother and everyone but the mere thought of going back and seeing everybody again just makes me want to hurl.

"What? Are you crazy! They're all probably just as excited about this wedding as seeing you. Don't disappoint them it's the holiday season. You're supposed to be bringing them joy and laughter not mournful sorrows. Besides think of your sister, she named you the maid of honour." I was about to slide back into my space when I was nudged away again. Oh, and she really has a way of making me feel guilty.

"It's a gift" seriously she needs to stop answering my narrations it's bizarre, I gave her the look for emphasis. Turning around she said "Besides it's too late to back out now. I just got a reply from your brother and he's really excited you could make it. Oh, and I took the liberty of buying you a ticket already. You're welcome!" Oh, I give up there's no helping this girl.

"Alright fine, but how do you suppose I can get a month off? Shirley would never allow it." Not even if I pay her for it!

"Yeah, she would" she craned her neck I suppose looking for the woman in question.

"How? I mean unless you're getting married, about to have birth or at death's door there's no way she would allow such a thing." Oh, there she is. Great she's headed this way, I'm sure it's either I got her coffee wrong or I'm in serious trouble.

"Exactly!" Kelly beamed. Wait what?

"Hi Shirley, just to let you know Yuya needs at least a month's off. She's getting married next month!" WHAT?

If flies are entering my mouth right now I wouldn't be surprised since they are so agape even a hamster could fit in! And Shirley's could probably fit a whole kitten in there.

Seriously why me!

"Yuya's getting married?" Shirley surprising recovered a lot quicker than I did.

"Yes" Kelly affirmed.

"Yuya. Married?" She looked between me and Kelly as if we just came out of an elephant's posterior anatomy.

"Yep" with a nod she turned her cheshire smile at me.

"You mean this Yuya, right here?" Seriously does she need to point at me?

"Uh-huh" Kelly nodded and sat back down on the chair.

"Married" Wow Kelly really is amazing even if only for making the 'Madam Shirley' turn into a monotonic robot "To who?"

"Isn't it whom? And yeah. Well, to a Japanese man of course. It's an arrange marriage, it's a Japanese thing" like she would believe such a ridiculous...

"I see, and when is this _wedding_ taking place?" narrowing her eyes at me the Madam was back and I stand corrected.

"Next month, that's why Yuya needs at least a month off. I mean every newly wedded woman needs a honeymoon, don't they? So, I'm thinking give her two months off" she's winking at me as if this is the most brilliant plan she's ever made. Wow two months off to spend in Japan with my family, yup what a brilliant idea. So, if I sound as if every word is dripping with sarcasm! That's because it is! How does she expect me to survive on my own there! I haven't been in Japan since I was 13! It's been almost 5 years now. I really can't do this.

"Great, bye Shirley" Wait what just happened.

"What happened?" I was far too busy having an internal mourning that I missed the rest of their conversation.

"Shirley has given you two months and two weeks off! You're welcome!" she plotted herself down next to me with such a boastful grin as if she hadn't just ended my life. Why not take my head as a souvenir whilst you're at it.

"I'm not thanking! How do you expect me to survive in that place for two months and whatever weeks off?!" Of all the crazy things, she's gotten me into this is probably in the top 3.

"Relax, I can almost see steam coming out of your ears!" Gosh, I wonder why!

"I'm serious here Kel!"

"Okay," she sighed and faced me before continuing "the two weeks is for your sister's wedding and two months is for us to go on vacation! Now can you thank me?!" Is she serious?

"Seriously?! Kelly you're amazing!" Her insane cranial capacity never ceases to amaze me.

"I know. I already told your brother than you can only stay for two weeks' maximum because of your tight schedule for work. That way, he won't be able to make you stay."

"Thank you Kel." I mean it. She might drive me crazy most of the time but I can always count on her.

"I know" again with responding to my narrations whilst winking "Now come on! Let's go shopping! You need a whole new summer wardrobe to knock them all out!"

"Okay, first of all, it's not time for us to leave yet and second of all I don't think it matters, we have winter there in Japan especially to the area where I'm going, so my winter clothes are fine." There she goes again with her great planning ideas.

"It is if Shirley said we could leave. And fine, in that case let's go winter shopping for your Japanese wedding and my Parisian getaway. Oh, and shoes. Come on silly we need to pack."

And just like that the inevitable happened where 18 soon to be 19 years old Yuya Shiina finds herself sitting in the business class section, flying to Hokkaido Japan, supposedly attending her step-sister's wedding.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Feel free to comment, review, favourite or all of the above ^_-.

Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2-Against one's better judgement

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI DEEPER KYO. But the characters not featured on the original Samurai Deeper Kyo manga and anime belong to me and so does the plot of this story. Anyone can write an inspiration from this but please do not take the story as your own. Thanks~...happy reading ^.^_

 **A/N:** Since Yuya is now in Japan, please bear in mind that technically they're speaking in Japanese and **bolded speech marks** **"!"** are in English. That way hopefully it won't confuse people too much. But feel free to make suggestions or comment if you're still a bit confused.

 **A/N:** Also, a massive thank you for the reviews! Gosh, I hope this thing can meet your expectations. ... Alright without further ado, happy reading.

 **Chapter 2 – Against one's better judgement**

Tenpa village in the outskirt of Sapporo, Hokkaido. Cold, with a picturesque rice fields covered in snow and what I like to call ice sickle trees. And near the snow-covered mountainside stood a traditional Edo period mansion. I say mansion but really it only looks bigger because it's designed similar to an English bungalow, only bigger and wooden with rice paper sliding doors. Quite charming actually. As I make my way towards the house everything still looks the same as I left it. The houses, the people. It's as if nobody has left this place nor aged or something.

"Oh, is that you Miss Yuya?! Welcome back dear" alright so maybe they have aged and became somewhat toothless.

"Good afternoon Ichikawa-san" Ichikawa-san is one of the people that helps looks after the Shiina house, or to be more precise, she looks after the western wing. I don't really like the word maid or housekeeper, she's more like family to me considering she's been with the Shiina house a lot longer than parts of the actual house itself. Also during my stay here, she was the only one I ever had the most contact with, excluding my brother of course. Most of the time it would actually be just the two us in the house. But I didn't mind she was really good company besides, the western building isn't that big so it wasn't scary.

"Is my brother home?" I asked taking my luggage inside the house, you wouldn't actually let a little old lady pick up heavy luggage, now would you?!

"Not yet dear, but I believe Miss Sakuya left a letter for you, here" she handed it to me and before she could take off I quickly asked "Where is Sakuya or my brother?"

"Miss Sakuya is out of town at the moment Miss, the Master said she's currently staying in Tokyo." A young woman with dark bun up hair wearing a brown kimono, with a fair and freckled complexion answered.

"Mai! Where have you been? I called for you a long time ago. Here take the Miss's belongings to her room and never you mind where the Miss has gone to." Ichikawa-san lectured and ordered the young woman. She doesn't look a day over 20, must be new. I'm surprised they let new recruits look after this wing, _after all this wing was built_ …

"Miss! The Master wanted me to inform you that Miss Sakuya has left early for Tokyo to prepare for the wedding" Ichikawa-san interrupted my thoughts, I suppose after seeing my expression. I really need to get a better hold of my emotion or better yet learn poker from Kelly, that might help.

"I see, that means the wedding will be held in Tokyo. I thought she was getting married here in the village?" I said walking towards the inner room of the house.

You're probably getting confused, let me explain. The Shiina house has 3 buildings, the biggest located in the middle is the main house. The eastern wing, or what they call the servant quarters, is connected to the main house by a long passageway or hallway. This is for the servants and security, that's where they stay. From what I heard from Ichikawa-san the people working here are only allowed to return to their family once every 6 months. I don't really know why and Ichikawa-san seemed like she didn't want to explain. But I do know that all the people that have worked here are from families serving the Shiina house since the beginning of the Edo period. A lot of the main building has been newly renovated but not as much as the eastern wing, after all it's been around the longest.

Anyway, the third building is what's known as the western wing it was only build about 5 years ago, and is much smaller in comparison to the eastern wing. It's sort of like an annex because it's not connected to the main building, it's separate and built a little farther away from rest of the house. The exterior of the house was designed much like a traditional Japanese house, imagine a dojo with rice paper sliding doors, the building is similar to that. I don't really mind after all it has a porch overlooking the Japanese garden, complete with a koi pond and an onsen. But it's interior is much more modern. Nozumo designed the house for me.

"Dear, have you been listening to me?" Ichikawa-san was now very much occupying my comfort zone, the poor woman she probably thought I've hurt my head zoning off like that.

"Oh, sorry Ichikawa-san I was just thinking how everything looks exactly as I left it" looking around to make my excuse more believable before continuing "Now what were you saying about Sakuya and my brother?"

"Of course, Miss, the Master is always strict about maintaining things as they were in case you returned" Ichikawa-san stared at me for a few seconds taking in my expression before hastily saying "The wedding was originally planned to be held here at the local chapel but from what I heard in the main house the head wanted it to be in Tokyo."

Setting a tea set at the table in front of me and a few Tenpa delicacies she continued "Now the Master was against it of course, but what could he do it was the head's order. Poor Miss Sakuya to have to travel such a long way and live in unfamiliar environment, my, I'm sure it must be taking a toll on her health."

"Is somebody accompanying here there?"

"Oh, yes, the Miss's handmaidens are there with her now and the head also placed securities to guard the Miss, you know in case she decides to run away." I was about to take a bite when this news surprised me.

"Run away? Why should she do that?"

"Hasn't the Master told you dear? This was an arranged marriage, why, the poor Miss did not want anything to do with it but-"

"Arranged? You mean Sakuya doesn't know the man she'll be marrying?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he's a complete stranger. The man has been here before, I believe it was during that Spring time, do you remember dear when somebody asked you for your ha-"

"And here I thought the first thing you'd do is look for your poor abandoned brother!" We were interrupted by a warm deep voice resounding in the room, which made both of us jumped in surprise.

"Nii-sama! You startled us." I turned to face my brother who made his way towards us.

"Thank you Ichikawa-san, you're dismissed" he said to Ichikawa-san who bowed in return and made her way out, brother then turned towards me and ushered me to crouched down to his eye level.

"You've grown so much Yuya. Thank you for coming back home." He then proceeded to hug me, much like how he used to when I was younger.

I then savoured his warmth, afterall I'm only here for two weeks and who knows when I'll decide to come and visit again "You haven't changed Nii-sama."

I then made a space near the table so he could carefully manoeuvre his wheelchair next to me and offered him a cup of tea and his favourite delicacies.

"I'm glad you came to this wing first before making your way to the main building. It would have been difficult for me to talk to you like this there. I'm so happy to finally see you, Yuya."

"Where else would I go, I've only ever been there once when…"

"I'm sure you've heard about Sakuya's whereabouts by now from Ichikawa-san" changing the subject he took a bite of his dried sweets before continuing "Don't worry she'll be safe there and a doctor has also been appointed to her just in case."

"Nii-sama, don't you think perhaps you or I should have accompanied her there? You should have told me beforehand that the wedding would be taking place in Tokyo. I could have just stayed with her there instead of all this extra travelling." I tried to sound disagreeable hoping he'd understand.

"Yuya, Sakuya is a grown woman and a lot older than you she'll be fine, you know how she hates to be made a fuss on. Besides, I wanted to be the first one to see you, call it a big brother's selfish request." When he puts it like that I really can't argue with him. But there are some things worth arguing about.

"I heard this was an arrange marriage. Sakuya doesn't even know the man she's marrying" I started off lightly trying to test the waters if you will.

"Not exactly, she knows him quite well Yuya. She's even liked him before you know. And Sakuya knows-"

"But she doesn't agree to this marriage at all!" I'm slightly getting frustrated now. Am I really the only one who's bothered about this?!

"It's not like that. You know the head wouldn't permit it if there were disagreements to both sides."

"So, you're saying the groom's side is agreeing to this but that Sakuya is the only one who doesn't agree?!" I can't believe this, when will this household try to catch up to the 21st century.

"Think what you will Yuya, but the wedding will be taking place next week, so, I suggest-"

"So it's true she really is against this" I interrupted him a little bit loudly for my liking but my point needs to get across to him.

"Yuya." He now adapted a sterner voice, which out of childhood habit gets me to back down a bit.

I take a bite out of my red bean mochi before saying "For all we know, Nii-sama, the man she's marrying may not even be a man at all?" I am not backing out of this one, like I said there are just some arguments that must get across.

"And what do you suppose he might be?" Amusement was visible from his upturned lips. No doubt finding not just my words but also my imagination hilariously childish _. Now who does this remind me of-Oh, that's right, that demon…_

"Oh, I don't know some sort of ghoul or demon or something! You know what I mean! I can't believe you allowed such a thing! You were so incredibly adamant on my marrying against a member of the Mibu clan, remember? Why is Sakuya's engagement to someone she hardly knows and doesn't even _want_ to marry any different?!"

Banging the traditional tea cup on the table he exclaimed "Because you were far too young and my little sister. I'd hunt everyman who so even thinks in such a way of you!" I jumped and frustration mixed with anger mixed with guilt floods me. Not a great mix, since I believe I'm shaking right about now.

"Again, how is Sakuya's situation any different? And she's your own flesh and blood no less!" I can't believe he's not even considering this "Answer me Nii-sama!"

"Because! This time there's far too much at stake Yuya!" I again jumped from the loudness of his voice "I could very well loose not just Sakuya but you as well." He continued fiercely after a breath "Why do you think I was adamant on you coming home instead of meeting us in Tokyo?!"

Barely keeping my frustrated tears in check and seeing this, he continued much more gently "Yuya, you know so long as we're a part of this house we cannot disobey the orders of the head."

"Which is why I left this house, remember?" Looking at my brother in the eyes, I couldn't keep one tear from flowing down my face and I turned before it could ever reach my cheeks. I then proceeded to leave his side and made my way out walking towards the hallway to my bedroom I paused tilted my head his way and uttered before leaving "I'm really happy to see you too, Nii-sama."

* * *

When I entered my room, I couldn't help but feel a great sense of nostalgia as memories passed through in my mind of happier times and of sad ones, I had spent in this room. The inner room itself wasn't that spacious but I liked it that way, there was a desk on the side plastered next to the wall and double bed near the window. The only downside is that it doesn't have en suite, meaning I would have to cross the hall to get to the nearest bathroom. But that's alright, one of the many advantages of living with only one other person, who's old enough to be a grandmother, is that there's no feeling of awkwardness if you show a bit of skin.

The best thing about my bedroom is that the secret door next to my desk opens into a large room taking up almost half of the house. Nozumo calls this my boudoir but Japanese style. I still chuckle remembering the time he showed me around the house he was so proud of. There's a desk in the middle with a telephone and sitting cushions. A few flower decorations and paintings on the wall, it's very spacious and calming. But the best part is that the whole side wooden wall slides open to the porch and garden. It's like a haven. Oh, and did I mention Nozumo also designed the garden, he said he designed everything for me.

I then proceeded to open my luggage which was taken here and placed near the side wall. I began to open it but thought it better not to unpack too much. I only took the souvenirs that I brought with me from New York. For Nozumo I bought him an 'Epad6.0' I'm sure it must get so boring for him ever since his legs were paralyzed, he could no longer enjoy the activities he used to. That's why I bought this for him, that way at least he can watch some things or read. And since the household doesn't have any Wi-Fi. I know pre-historic, right?! But it's the rules of the household 'the banning of new technologies' inside the main house and well just generally fun! Anyway, I downloaded a lot of movies and books for him, stuff that he might like of course.

I also bought him an incredibly expensive cane, I could have bought a mansion with the money, but my brother's worth it. I thought he might be able use to it during his physio therapy regime, I know he's been working with the physios for years now, hoping to be able to walk once again. I got the cane at one of those vintage silent auctions where prices start of in the thousands.

If you're wondering about where on earth I manage to find the money to buy all these, I got it from my inheritance of course. Once I turned 18 I was able to have full access of all the money and assets my parents left me. There was also the inheritance from my grandmother in England, a very rich grandmother by the way, whom I had no knowledge of until I had access to my inheritance. I know it's all too good to be true right! But as corny and cheesier than mac n' cheese this all is, it's the truth, even I couldn't believe my luck.

Apparently, she passed away when I was just a baby and left me with everything she possessed. So, now I own this stunning mansion in Devon and a condo in London worth £3.4 million, which I left to be rented. Though I don't really like to use these moneys from them, only if need be or if I need to buy something special for important people in my life. Otherwise, I try to get by on my own, I even had all sorts of different part-time jobs to be able to support myself somewhat, like being able to pay the apartment rent by own money. Excluding the time when I was living in England whilst studying there, I made sure to use the condo my grandmother left me. It would have been nice to have known her though, perhaps I might not feel slightly perturbed by the idea of using her money had I known her then.

Now for Ichikawa-san I bought her this beautiful 18k gold Sakura branch brooch, with the petals encrusted of pink sapphire gemstones. She has a thing for brooches, I remember for her birthday I made her this plastic brooch of a Sakura petals and she wouldn't go anywhere without it. Hopefully she'll like this one.

Then for Sakuya I bought her a few secret books which I'm sure she'll appreciate, it's 'The Darkest Gray' and its sequels. I myself haven't read them, not really my cup of tea, but I remembered how she used to secretly ask Nozumo for these sorts of books when he used to travel abroad. I know right, awkward! I mean for a guy to buy girly books, that must be quite embarrassing. Well, no offence to other guys out there that do. I'm not trying to discriminate here. But boy was Nozumo embarrassed. He would be as red as a fried octopus all the way to the tips of his ears when he hands the books to Sakuya. And if he's already like this when just giving them to his sister, just thinking about what he looked like when he bought it just cracks me up, it's quite cute actually. Funny but cute.

For some reason Sakuya just loves reading books especially about drama and romance, which the household deemed 'revolting' and promptly banned from anyone reading such things, most especially Sakuya. So, when I thought of her gift I had asked Kelly about romantic drama novels that's popular these days and she recommended those. Then as a wedding gift, being her maid of honour and all that, I bought her this gorgeous natural rosé coloured necklace pearls. I remembered Mother used to tell me only married women should wear pearls and if gifted with them during her wedding day it symbolises prosperity.

Speaking of weddings, I began to remember of what happened with the argument with Nozumo. Poor Sakuya, I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now. You guys might think I'm being a bit overdramatic about the whole thing but marriage is not a joke or game. Then of course it struck me, Sakuya's letter. I quickly opened the letter and it read:

 _Dearest Yuya,_

 _I'm glad you finally decided to come home after so long, you don't know how much Nozumo has missed you. He's always talking about you and always looks forward to your monthly letters._

 _Anyway if you're reading this, you've probably heard of my disagreement to this wedding. It's not what you think Yuya. Everything that you know at the moment of you're reading this, it's not what it seems._

 _I can't explain anymore in this letter, it's far too complicated. It would be best if I explained things to you face to face. I'm also in a bit of a difficult situation here. I'll explain more when I see you, I could really use your help._

 _If you're able to get out of the house, please come and visit me here in Tokyo. But don't tell Nozumo! You and I both know he'll object to the idea. Find someone to accompany you here, as long as they are someone to be trusted._

 _Remember don't get seen. I've written the address of the hotel below and the room number. Please come and find me Yuya, I don't know how long I can take anymore of this!_

Wait! What? What on earth does Sakuya mean? And what is happening over there?

"Miss?"

Jumping from shock I hurriedly scrunched the letter in my hand "Huh?"

"I'm sorry I did knock, but umm, Ichikawa-san wanted me to tell you it's time for tea" It was just Mai on the door looking a bit hesitant.

"Oh, alright thank you. I'll be there in a minute." When she left I then proceed to take a picture of the letter with the address on my phone before quickly shredding the letter into pieces.

Darkness soon enveloped the land but as I walked towards my porch, I realised it's pretty light outside. Then I remembered and looking at the sky, there it was the billions of stars twinkling so brightly illuminating the night. Summer and winter nights here in the countryside always looks so incredible, it makes you feel like you're some place far and majestic. Dragonflies also made the garden so much more beautiful, it looks like something out of a fairy tale.

"Yuya? Are you still awake?" I was woken from my fantasies by Nozumo.

Sliding the door open from my bedroom I let him in "Yeah, I was just getting ready for bed, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologise for ealier."

"It's okay, I understand Nii-sama. You should go and rest you're travelling to Kyoto tomorrow, right?" I always hated the aftermath of our arguments. The apologies, the sad face, the guilt. I just can't.

"Yeah but I'll be back just in time for Sakuya's-" he quickly stopped himself and just as hastily continued "I'll meet you there in Tokyo, I've already told Ichikawa-san to accompany you."

"Okay, thanks Nii-sama."

"I'm sorry I know you just got back after so long but I, the head, you know" he trails off down casting his eyes. But of course, only the head would be cruel enough to send a disabled man all over Japan for who knows what!

"I know. You should go and rest Nii-sama" gently ushering him out I said before sliding back my door close so we entered my bedroom "Good night Nii-sama and come back safe and sound."

"Alright, I'll be long gone before you even wake up so, I-I'll see you soon in Tokyo."

"Good night Nii-sama" kissing him on the forehead I gently ushered out smiling as he looked back before sliding the doors close.

Nothing's changed afterall.

I then paused, and it hit me. If Nozumo's leaving tomorrow for Kyoto that means no-one will ever know if I leave for Tokyo. Wait, there's Ichikawa-san. Ahah! I can just tell her I've got an important 'journalistic business' to attend to in the city and that I'll be staying there for a few days. It's perfect!

Thinking I've just made a brilliant plan I then decided to get ready for bed. Oh, Kelly would be so proud of me right now. Note to self: Message Kelly and give her a summary.

* * *

Despite not having any alarm my body woke up around the same time I always do when I have work, I guess this is what they call your internal clock working on its own.

As I was awake I made sure to go to the bathroom first, you know lady business, then brushed my teeth and proceeded to have a shower then a bath. Ah, I do miss Japanese style baths. Although, what my body is craving most is the onsen, but that's always better to do at night, well for me it is anyway.

After finishing all my business in the bathroom, I was about to go into the garden for some fresh air when I heard Ichikawa-san's voice resounding from the kitchen. _That's strange, there shouldn't be anyone here apart from the two of us. Maybe it was Mai._

Dismissing this, I first put away my towels in my room and dried my hair, it wouldn't be good if I caught a cold, it's still winter time.

As soon as I finished, I walked into the porch, breathed the fresh chilly air and stretched by body. Who knows how long I was doing this stretching, but if anybody saw me, they'd probably think I was just like any other weird foreigner. Dressed in a baggy old jumper and yoga pants in the middle of winter, stretching in the freezing cold air.

After a good stretch, I then admired the snow-covered garden, I always love how everything looks so pure when things are covered with snow. On my right were Sakura tress covered in snow with the bridge also filled with them and under that was the stone carved onsen. In the middle was the bamboo shoots and the bamboo water stream. Then lastly on my left was more Sakura trees, the koi pond surrounded by snow and then next to me was an incredibly unearthly handsome man whose sinfully gorgeous physique outlined in a dark grey yukata. With long red blazing hair, natural tanned skin making it more alluring against the winter snow. With eyes, far more crimson than a red moon during fantastical nights-wait! _Crimson eyes, tanned skin, blazing red hair, sinful body…crimson?! Oh no._

"Miss me, dogface?" Before I could even fully turn to face the man, he spoke first leaving my mouth completely open for any insect passerbys.

Regaining my composure, I bit back "It's so nice to see you too, Kyo, although I would much rather prefer it if I didn't have to see your face first thing in the morning. But well, we can't all have everything." This man, forget everything I said about earlier, who cares if his handsome, fine too handsome. Who cares! Ever since he's stepped foot in this house and me having the unfortunate event of ever meeting him. I swear he's made it his personal mission or something to make my life a misery! He's an absolute demon!

"Well, I just couldn't possibly leave my servant torturing herself of not seeing the very purpose of her being after so long. So, I decided to grace you with my presence." How and why someone could rile me up as much as this man, is beyond me. "You should feel honoured dog face." Oh, how he makes my blood boil, that I swear any surrounding snow near me is probably melting.

"Oh my~. I just don't know what to say~. To be graced by yours truly~. What ever shall I do?~ Oh, I know! Why don't you do me favour and get lost~" I iterated mockingly to which he only proceeded to plaster his infamous devilish smirk. Oohh I just wanna, boy do I wanna, j-just dunk him in that freezing pond over there!

"I knew you'd miss me, dogface" why does he always do this to me and seriously, _still_ with the nickname I'm almost 19 for goodness sake.

Seriously why me!

"What do you want Kyo" I bit back a little bit harshly for an early Sunday morning. But I couldn't help it, now isn't the time for this, what with Sakuya getting married against her will to a ghoul and all. Plus, for some reason he always seems to manage to bring out the worst in me. Why does he always make me want to pull my hair out and scream?! Or better yet pull _his_ luscious red mane out! _Wait, did I just-_

"You're welcome to touch it ugly, but for a price" Oh, one of these days I'm going to rip that smirk of his face and that amusement dancing in his vibrant crimson eyes.

"How nice~ But you see, as much I would love to stay here and talk about how much I wanna strangle you, I have a much more pressing matter. Which I'm sure has managed to reach your finely tuned demonic ears" I was about to leave when he caught my wrist.

Turning I manage to say "Kyo, seriously, I don't have time for this. I need to think of a plan to stop Sakuya's marriage to a ghoul-it's not funny, stop smirking. Look, I'll play with you if you want, **you big baby** , but _after-Wahh!_ " before being rudely interrupted and yanked me down to sit on the porch.

"Kyo what are you do-"

" **Relax woman** , stop shouting your delaying the growth spurt" smirking with canines as he proceeded to touch my-How dare he!

"Wahh! Kyo! You-you **stupid pervert**!" I screamed and threw several punches at him, of course all he of them he just caught. One of these I swear I'm going to poison that precious sake of his!

"Dogface I told you stop shouting, you're making your already ugly face uglier with those wrinkles."

"Excuse me I do not have wrinkles!" Huffing my arms across my chest for emphasis.

"Don't worry it's on its way" he then handed me an onigiri to eat. I seriously do not understand this man and I don't think I should even try. Why do I suddenly feel so exhausted.

Where did he even get this food? Ah Ichikawa-san, no wonder I heard voices in the kitchen, well, apart from her own.

As we sat together eating and him drinking sake my instincts are telling me to run and hide, and never show myself in front of him ever again. Well, who could blame my instincts for wanting to flee when his eyes stares at you like that. It's as if they're drawing you ever so closer to his being whilst your soul is being pealed at every layer, leaving you bared and- _Whoa stop! Yuya get a hold of yourself! Now just shake it off._ I must look like an idiot because now he's openly silently laughing at me. Oh, I can tell especially from his, _wait no do not look at his eyes!_

Clearing my throat, I managed to say "So, what have you been up to these 5 years Kyo? Doing anything much?" That's right let's change the subject and talk about menial things.

Silence. Oh, right I completely forgot how much of a chatterbox he was, when it comes to normal conversations.

"Well, I, on the other hand am doing an internship" alright then, time for operation talk-until-it doesn't-get-awkward-anymore. If there's one thing I don't like, it's being part of an awkward situation. Not that I'm usually awkward with Kyo, normally I'm fairly comfortable around him even if we're just bantering. But for some reason I'm feeling a bit out of place, nervous, and my self-defence for nervousness tends to be talking. Although why I'm nervous is beyond me. Perhaps, maybe it's because back then I was just a kid and he was going through his 'post college adolescent stage' or whatever, and now I'm the going through it.

And as always, every time I get like this, he just sits there silently, but I know he's listening, because he replies not with words but with a low rumble in his throat or with a grunt. Maybe it's a guy thing or just a Kyo thing. Who knows and I don't plan on finding out.

"I work for the _New York Life & Style_ magazine. I've been there for a few months now. You know, doing a bit of here and there. Oh, but I'm working with my best friend Kelly, she's only 3 years younger than you. No wait, you've just had your birthday so that would make you… 27. Oh, so she's 4 years younger than you. At the moment, she's in Paris for her mum's wedding and then in about 2 weeks' time I'm meeting her there. We're planning on spending my birthday in Spain since it'll be a lot warmer there. She's got this whole month planned for us touring around Europe and then another month…What? Oh, please, like you don't know you're plastering this huge smirk on your face! Seriously what's so amusing about what I just said? What? You don't think Nozumo will let me go? I'll have you-"

"That's not it dogface"

"Would you quit it with the nickname already! You know my name is Yuya! Gosh can't you just use it for once in your life like normal people!" Why does he always call me that! Do I seriously look like some sort of a human and dog hybrid or something?

" **As I was saying** **woman** " Oh I give up with him, what the heck, _I_ am mature enough to move on pass the stupid nicknames "What did you get me?"

What did he just say? "What did you just say?"

" **You. Gift. Me**. Is that better? And here I thought you became a little bit smarter after college." Ohh why you! Wait gift?!

"What gift? How did you know about that?" Shoot! "I-I mean you know i-if I had on-one, one." Clearing my throat, I turned away looking at everything and nothing except for his face.

"I didn't expect you to remember my birthday dog face" He was now openly half smirking and half chuckling. He really should relax like this more often, I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't find him intimidating or overwhelming if he did.

Conceding I was about to get up when he took hold of my wrist again, gosh he's still as hot as I remember him. NO! Wait, I meant warm, not hot, well yes hot, but warm hot, you know as in his temperature. I meant his temperature! Oh, forget it.

"Kyo, if you don't let go of me I wouldn't be able to get your gift now would I! That is _if_ I had one for you."

He only rolled his eyes in amusement as a reply and allowed me to walk away leaving him sitting in the porch. Now I could just leave him there waiting for all eternity in the cold and trust me that prospect is incredibly tempting but somehow looking at his back reminds me of the first time we met.

Kyo sitting outside on my porch looking at the garden with a pipe on his mouth and a bottle of sake on his hand. He still had that aura, making it impossible for people to try and get close to him, releasing such confidence and charisma as if he doesn't need anyone. For people, he was the epitome of strength, beauty, charisma and power. He was someone they all admired but also greatly feared at the same time.

Yet for some reason as I looked at his back then and now, there was only loneliness and pride that I saw, a lonesome pride. Which of course, against one's better judgement, led me to go and sit by his side trying to befriend him and after a few days he finally opened up a bit. But only to mock me with such useless nicknames of course, which I in turn mocked him for and kicked him in his leg when he won our little banters.

Ever since then he always came around. Every. Single. Day. Oh, it was torture alright. Especially since he wouldn't leave until it was time for my bedtime and he wonders why I don't have any friends my age?! Whose fault was that! No person in their right mind would ever come near me when he's around glaring at every one that passes by. I swear if looks could kill this whole village's population would have dwindled.

Returning back, I unceremoniously dumped a wrapped box on his thighs, of course it didn't make him jump no matter how I try to be as ninja quiet he still somehow senses my presence.

"What is it?"

"Well, you have to open it Sherlo-NO! Not in here! Gosh open it in your own time possibly when I'm not around?" I quickly grab his arms stopping him from ripping the poor thing to pieces. If wrapped papers could speak they'd probably scream in horror and wet their pants.

"Listen Kyo, as much as I hate to say this, it's really nice to see you again and all that after so long…yeah whatever. But look, I really need to go. I'm kinda busy at the moment with the whole Sakuya thing marrying whatnots, alright. It's not funny." Punching him in the arm I continued.

"I really don't know what to do here. Promise you won't tell anyone?! But she wrote me a letter something about things not being what they seem. Well, something like that. And she really wants to see me. So, I was kinds hoping you'd help me out?"

Replying with slightly upturned brows I took it as my cue to keep talking "I need you to take me to this place" I handed him the address of Sakuya's hotel "It's the hotel she's staying at. I'm supposed to meet her there. But as you know I don't know much of the city and I don't want to have to waste my time looking around the place when something bad could be happening to her."

He grunted in reply. "Kyo, please?! Please, please~?" I added an extra bat on the eyelashes for good effect.

"Yuya-san? Oh, excuse me" Ichikawa-san hurriedly came into the porch but quickly stopped when she saw Kyo. Weird she looks far too surprised, and I thought they had already spoken in the kitchen. And now she looks absolutely petrified, poor woman, she looks like she's frightened of Kyo.

"No, it's alright Ichikawa-san what is it?" I calmly approached her.

"Well umm," she stared at Kyo.

"It's alright, I don't him being here. This is Kyo by the way, I'm not sure if you've met but he's somewhat of a friend. Now, what is it?" I heard a grumble from him.

"Umm, the phone, someone wishes to speak to you."

"Is it Nii-sama?" I hope he made in Kyoto alright.

"Well, no, not quite he's umm a friend of yours" she said the latter part towards me.

"Okay, Ichikawa-san you're acting a little weird, just tell me who it is. I can't bite him through the phone even if I hate the guy whoever he is." I chuckled.

"I've transferred him to the line. Excuse me Miss." And she quickly rushed off.

"O-kay" Well, that was weird walking towards the telephone, I look at Kyo who now entered inside the house and sat leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. He looks a little tense though or is that just me.

¬¬¬Hello? This is Yuya speaking.

Kyoshiro?! _The_ Kyoshiro!

Wow hi. Hi. How have you been?

Yeah, I know, 5 years.

Good thanks and you?

No, just until…Umm I'm guessing you're not the groom…?

No! I'm sorry. You know me…So, are you going to be there?

Oh, you're in Europe. **You're in Europe?**

Then who… **Hello? Kyoshiro? Hello~?** ¬¬¬

"Well that was weird" I waited for grunt in return but when there was none I turned to look at Kyo. Is it just me or does he look a lot tenser than earlier? And he's even sporting a frown, with sharp glaring eyes, filled with anger, making the shade deeper.

O-kay, oh, and is it just me or is it freezing here. I involuntarily shivered as I observed Kyo once again. Yes, it must be cold, time to close the door to the porch.

"Hey Kyo, can you close the door, I think the coldness is getting inside the room now. Earth to Kyo!" a grunt replied, answering I said "The door, please, close it."

"What's the matter with you?!" I commented as he proceeded to slide the doors close.

"Anyway, that was weird. The phone just cut off. And I was just about to ask him if he knew the groom. Say, I thought Sakuya and Kyoshiro secretly dated?"

He seems to have perked up a bit with my latter question, "Oh please, you thought I didn't know?! The secret nightly outing the two of them did. Have you forgotten that outside my bedroom porch is the garden?!" Seriously did he just notice that? "Yes Kyo, you're sitting in my bedroom, well the sitting area of my bedroom. Over there is the actual bedroom, you know where my bed is."

"Is that an invite dogface" he smirked, showing off his canines with a glint on his eyes. Looks like someone's back to their old self again, tension completely forgotten, and his crimson eyes are back to being vibrant and clear. Thank goodness for that.

"Funny" I reply dryly and threw a sitting cushion to his face, but to my dismay he caught it before it could land a hit. And only laughed in return after expressing my anger.

"So, are you going to answer yes, this time, if I ask you to take me to that hotel?" I was met with silence but he didn't have that earlier anger or tension anymore. He was just casually looking around the room and I took his relaxed face as a yes "Great, thanks. I owe you." I then excitedly made my way next to him "Okay, so this is the plan…"

As I explained to Kyo my plan, I couldn't help but feel a certain doubt sprouting inside of me. Fuelled by my instincts or intuition that I shouldn't go. Something tells me, I shouldn't go to Tokyo before the wedding as if something bad might happen. Like a nagging feeling holding me back from showing up to that place. But, it's too late I can't back out now not after involving Kyo in this, I've made my resolve, and against my better judgement I ended up taking the train with Kyo on our way to Tokyo.

Oh, and he's seriously loving every minute of this trip. Why you might ask. Well, it's because of the hours of fun he gets out of teasing me. Endlessly harassing me! Seriously another minute of him commenting on my 'growth spurt' or publicly humiliating me by touching my-my person! And I swear I'll jump out of this train or better yet throw his smirking face out!

* * *

Okay, I think I'll stop from there. I hope you all enjoyed it. Despite it seeming like this chapter was dragging on a bit for me. Perhaps it's because of the poor execution, on my part, of the plot of this chapter. I apologise for that. I'll continue to improve for chapter 3. So, I'll see you guys in chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless. Oh, and apologies if it seems like I haven't quite gotten Kyo's personality just yet with this AU. I'm still working on that, he's kind of a challenge for me to portray. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'll work on that too.

Well, let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for any of the characters or just for the plot or something, you're more than welcome to let me know. And I'll think about it or try to fit it in somewhere if I can. But please don't hold this against me, if I fail to do this.

Oh, and if this story inspires you for different plots or stories, then I **encourage** you to write the story. I love reading Kyo/Yuya fanfictions as much as I love making up new stories for them to exist in.

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows, it is much appreciated.

And as always feel free to comment/review, like/fav and follow.

Or all of the above.

Ja ne~


End file.
